The Weekend long Party
by xLisaL
Summary: Neji's throwing a weekend long party! This is very random and VERY, VERY crazy. This party is like anything our favorite ninja have ever been in. Main couple is ,as you know, NaruHina! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Plans

Naruhina: Weekend-long Party

**I do not own Naruto, unfortuneatly... sob**

By xLisaL

Chapter 1: Convincing the Hyuuga

1st of July, Neji's 19th birthday was in two days. For him, it was just an ordinary day, but for Tenten and Hinata it sure wasn't. They were in Neji's room at the Hyuuga complex, him sitting lazily on top of his bed, arms behind his head and the two girls stood in front of him, hands on their hips, clearly annoyed by his lack of fun. They were trying to convince him to throw a birthday party next Friday. In fact, they wanted it to be a Weekend-long Party.

"Neji-nee-san, p-please?" Hinata asked falling to her knees and praying.

"Nope." He turned the song on his stereo louder.

"C-come on. D-don't you want to s-spend your first days as a nineteen year-old young ad-dult with your friends?"

"Hinata-sama, since when do you even like parties?" Neji asked with his face completely blank and eyes emotionless, as always.

"She wants to spend time with Naruto, Mr. Obvious." Tenten reminded him, getting more annoyed by each second that past. She was the girl Neji's in love with. Well he wouldn't say in love, the furthest he admitted was that he had a small crush on her and that was only because Hinata eavesdropped on him while he was sleeping. One of his biggest flaws: Sleep-talking. But deep down inside he knew he was in love with his Ten-chan.

"I don't care Tenten. I don't feel like throwing a party." He replied with his monotone voice, one of the things that turned her on. Yes, it was emotionless and sometimes frustrating, but it was so goddamn HOT! In her opinion, at least.

"I guess I have no choice." Tenten announced, sighing in defeat.

"So you're finally giving up?"

"Tenten, YOU WOULDN'T!" Hinata yelled as loudly as she could. She quickly got up and started shaking her Best friend back and forth. "You can't give up, we ARE GOING to throw a party, even if it's the last thing we do!" She kept shaking the poor brunette. Obviously she hadn't caught her intentions.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, s-s-s-stop s-s-s-shaking me!" She finally pulled back from Hinata. "You should know be by now, Hinata. There's no chance in hell of me giving up!"

"Then…"

"I was going straight to plan 'B'." She informed. Hinata flinched and Tenten turned back to Neji and sat down next to him. She started 'drawing' with her index finger on Neji's chest.

"Neji-kun…" She started. Neji completely froze in place. "You would never hurt my feelings would you?" She asked innocently. He gulped.

"O-of course not." He replied.

"Then you would do me the favor of throwing the party?"

"Ten-chan…"

"Please, Neji-kun?" She looked up at him giving the 'puppy-dog eyes'. He sighed.

"Fine!" Tenten started to jump in joy, while Hinata was in state of complete shock.

"What?"

"I said 'fine', nee-chan, we'll throw the party." Neji repeated. Hinata let out a long, happy, loud shriek.

"Yes! WE DID IT!" She joined Tenten and they kept jumping around, at the end, sharing a big Hi5. Neji only sighed.

"I'll take care of the invitations!" Hinata announced running out the door.

"I'll make the party plans." Tenten said following the Hyuuga heiress, but then stopped at the exit. "Neji." She said turning around. "Remember, it's a weekend long party." She winked and ran out of the room.

"Damn puppy-dog eyes." Was the only thing Neji had to say.

------------

haha, here it is. Did you Enjoy? What do you think. This is just the begining of a crazy, random Fic

**RR!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Let it Begin!

Sorry for the wait, but the document manager WAS NOT WORKING. sorry about that. Well... here it is!

I do not own Naruto... I wish I did.

Chapter 2: First day: At the Beach

Everybody was invited. No one could really decline cute, little, shy Hinata and her invites.

Finally the big day arrived. It was 12:00 and Neji was still asleep. Hinata and Tenten knocked on the door. No reply. They knocked again, this time louder. Still no reply.

"ARGH!" Tenten completely lost it and went barging into the room. Neji shot up on his bed like a lightning had struck him. He noticed the two girls in the room. Hinata went to hug him and Tenten gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"Happy Birthday!" They said in unison. Neji couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two excited girls. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and they left the room for him to get dressed.

As they were all outside they soon began to go over the party plans. They sat at the dinner table while Tenten showed the rest the schedule she had come up with.

"Ten-chan!" Neji yelled out.

"Tenten, these games are for 18 year-olds and above!" Hinata complained.

"So Neji's party is going to be spiced up. It will only make it more interesting. And I'm sorry, but Truth or Dare is not for 18 year-olds or higher."

"I Never is."

"So what? We're all 18 years or older anyway."

"What about Hanabi?" Neji asked. This whole conversation was starting to get weird. Too weird.

"Sh-she promised me she would go out or stay the whole weekend at Moegi's house."

"…" Neji was thinking of a way to reply. "You got me." He finally said. Tenten stood up and punched the air in front of her.

"Alright!" she yelled "Everyone will be here at three."

"Tenten did you bring your music?" Hinata asked.

"Would I really forget the heart of parties? Of course, they're right in my bag!" She pointed towards the bag and Hinata took out the CDs.

"Let's see what you've got… Evanescence, Nickleback, the Pussycat Dolls, Britney Spears, Party Summer Mix, KoRn… Hmm good options." Tenten only giggled while Hinata put in the stereo of the living-room the Britney Spears (Blackout) CD. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The room went quiet only the song 'Gimme more' being heard in the back round. Since Tenten was busy putting the food on the table and Neji was re-reading the schedule for the 5th time, Hinata went to open the door. They knocked again.

"Coming!" She yelled out. She took a while to get to the door since the house was so big. She opened the door and saw Kiba, Shino and Lee.

"Hey." Kiba simply said while Shino just nodded. Lee was completely different.

"YOSH! It's so nice to come to this youthful house in such a youthful day, filled with youthful people! Everything is youthful!" Hinata sweat dropped.

"Sure, Lee. Follow me." She stepped aside letting the boys enter the house and she closed the door behind them. She then led them to Tenten and Neji, who were sitting on top of the white couch.

"Happy BIRTHDAY, NEJI!" Lee and Kiba yelled while Shino said it like a whisper. Neji stood up and gave each one of them a hand-shake and a small "Arigato.". They left their presents on top of a pile that was formed by Tenten's, Hinata's and some more of the Hyuuga Clan's presents. Then, another knock was audible. This one was much louder than Shino's one (guess who XD). Hinata sighed.

"Neji, you're turn." She quietly said. Neji just nodded and left the room. A few seconds later the gang in the room heard: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEJI no BAKA!" "Uhm thanks…"

"Dobe, just be quiet for once." "Party pooper." "What did you call Sasuke-kun?" a big Bonk was heard. Hinata immediately blushed. She knew that voice all too well. Not too long later Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, along with Neji, entered the room.

"Hey, peeps." Naruto gave them the peace sign, threw his present to the big pile and sat down on the couch, next to Hinata. He obviously didn't notice Hinata's big blush and Tenten's and Sakura's soft giggles. Suddenly, Team 10 entered the room, along with the Sand siblings.

"When did you get in?" Kiba asked, being suspicious.

"Nice to see you, too, Kiba." Ino frowned. But then quickly caught sight of Neji. "The door was unlo---." Chouji said being interrupted by Ino.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yelled.

"How troublesome." Shika commented "But hey, man, Congratulations." Soon every guest was in the big room, still listening to the sound of Britney Spears, this time the song switching to 'Piece of Me'. Everyone started chatting and gossiping about the biggest news around town, when Hinata and Tenten got up and turned off the music. Everyone's attention was suddenly on them. Tenten held up an A4 paper.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked staring at it.

"The schedule." Hinata simply replied. "On this piece of paper is written everything that we will do for these days."

"But…" Tenten continued before anyone of them could stand up and check it out "Only Hinata, Neji and I are allowed to see this." The whole gang groaned.

"So what's the first activity?" Kankuro asked.

"Two words." Hinata replied pointing her index- and middle finger to the ceiling. "Konoha…" her middle finger joined the fisted hand. "Beach." The last also sunk. The group stood in silence, but instantly all of them jumped up and yelled "Wohoo!" or "Woot, woot!"

A few minutes later, they were all downstairs in their swimming suits (The guys with their trunks and a T-shirt and the girls covering their suits or bikinis by beach-clothes).

As the gang reached the beach the guys immediately took their shirts off and went to get themselves wet, while the girls, still dressed, enjoyed the view. And it was a nice one, too! Soon enough they started commenting.

"WOW, WOW, WOW!" Ino exclaimed.

"Who would have thought Naruto looked like THAT behind those orange clothes of his!" Temari said. "And look at Shika-kun!" She added dreamingly. "He's not too far behind either!"

"Neither is Sasuke-kun!"

"Or Sai-kun!"  
"Or Neji-kun."

"T-they're coming back!" Hinata announced. They were. The boys sat on top of their towels, the sun hitting their faces. Shikamaru yawned and quickly fell asleep.

"And then I'M troublesome. Yeah, right!" Temari said disappointed.

"Aren't you taking your clothes off girls?" Kiba asked. He sure was a closet pervert.

"Why not?" Ino asked as she took off her clothes. She wore an indigo, strapless one-piece swimsuit that fit her perfectly. For once in his life Sai stopped smiling and stared at her in awe. Temari had a red sports-bikini with white Hawaiian flowers printed on it. Shika, during his dream started to get a nosebleed. When he opened his eyes he fell black and passed out from blood loss. Temari giggled. Tenten and Sakura had… gasp... the same one piece swimsuit! Sakura only sighed. Of course Neji's, Sasuke's and Lee's reaction was much different. They fell down, limp, next to Shikamaru. That of course changed their spirits. Hinata was still in her clothes.

"Come one Hina!" Naruto encouraged. She started to strip of her shirt.

"Do Some Strip!" Kiba yelled. Hinata immediately sunk back into her clothes.

"Way to go, Kiba." Ino scolded. Naruto just shook his head and turned back to Hinata.

"Don't listen to dog-breath Hinata-chan. Aren't you feeling hot with those clothes on?" He asked. **I'm feeling hot because you're almost rubbing your sexy ass abs on my face. **She thought. "Hina?" Instantly Hinata popped back to reality. She gave one last sigh and quickly took off her clothes. She wore a purple, strapless bikini with a small, orange bowtie on the bottom part. Naruto stared.

"Naru-kun?" He fell back landing on top of Neji, Sasuke, Lee and Shikamaru, his nose bleeding. "Naru-kun!!!" Everyone around her cracked up. At that exact time Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Hinata. He fainted again.

"SA-SU-KE!" Sakura picked and went over to the sea. Then she threw him into the water and his eyes immediately shot open.

"WHAAAAAA!"

A few loooong minutes, after they had played volleyball and Naruto's team lost while Neji's won, everyone went into the water, Naruto not taking his eyes of the Hyuuga girl. Ino, Sakura, Temari and Tenten noticed this.

"So now that we finally find out about Naruto's beauty, he starts noticing Hinata… SHE'S SO LUCKY!" Ino yelled out.

"And how did she get boobs that size?" Sakura asked out loud.

"D-do you thing she had implants?" Temari said after a few seconds of silence.

"TEMARI!" Tenten shouted

"What?" She replied innocently.

"She's my Best friend and she would never do that!"

"Well, I'm still suspicious. Let's ask her. Little, shy Hinata NEVER lies."

"Hinata. Darling!" Ino called waving her hand. She noticed and went to meet up with the girls.

"Hey, so here you are. I was looking for—"

"Did you have breast implants?" Sakura interrupted.

"W-what?!"

"Did you have breast implants?" Temari repeated.

"NO! I would never do such a thing." She replied defensively.

"Then how do you explain those?" Ino asked pointing at her twins. Hinata blushed.

"Hyuuga women often have big breasts." She answered. "My mom had about twice my size." The girls flinched.

"TWICE!?!?!"

"Right below that, yes."

"Then I have only one thing to say." Tenten announced. "I wish I was born a Hyuuga."

"But you will GIVE BIRTH to a Hyuuga, Tenten." Sakura mocked. All Tenten could do was freeze. She was searching for words, but the blush on her face told everything. All four started laughing. As if on cue, Neji appeared next to them.

"It's time to get back to the mansion." He announced. "It's already seven in the afternoon."

"How time flies when we are having fun, right Hinata?" Sakura joked.

"Stop teasing Hina!" Naruto yelled from behind them. And soon they went back to the mansion, fully clothed with towels covering their shoulders.

---------------------------------

this took longer than I thougt.

Chapter 3: STRIP POKER!

haha yeah, you heard me.

The next chapter is coming out really really soon.  
RR!


	3. Chapter 3: Day One Ends

Sorry for the wait... Here it is!  
I do not own Naruto... Damn.

Chapter 3: Strip Poker!

Soon everybody was back at the mansion and they quickly had a dinner with Hiashi. It was pleasant and he didn't seem to mind the looks Naruto was giving Hinata. After dinner they had free time and everyone walked around the living room and garden listening to the loud noise of the song 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence. In the meantime Neji and Tenten were in his room.

"The party is going great." Tenten commented, feeling really happy. It was the first time she organized a party and it was awesome!

"It sure is. And next up is Strip Poker." Neji replied.

"Then I sure wish you are a bad player." She said seductively leaning in close enough for Neji to blush.

"I don't wish you are." Tenten frowned. "I know you are, that's why I'm looking forward to it." He continued releasing the tension.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Neji leaned close and barely brushed his lips against Tenten's. A shiver went down her spine. Neji couldn't help but grin at the desperate need Tenten was having right now. He opened the door.

"Let's get the show on the road." Tenten just followed.

"Okay guys!" Tenten called out.

"STRIP POKER!" Naruto yelled out. Neji just glared.

"W-what? How did you know?" Tenten asked.

"A little birdie told me."

"And might that little birdie be some sort of Hyuuga heiress?" She shot Hinata a death-glare, she only blushed and looked away. Tenten sighed. "But yeah, you're right. We ARE going to play Strip Poker." Ino walked over to the stereo and took out the CD.

"And for that…" she opened a box and took out another CD, which she placed inside and pressed play. "…some sort of sexier music." The music 'When I grow up' by the Pussycat Dolls started playing.

_Boys call you sexy, (what's up sexy?)  
but you don't care what they say.  
See every time you turn around  
they scream your name._

…

Ino suddenly stopped the music.

"Hey, what's up with that?" Lee asked.

"I got a plan. We only turn the music on when somebody takes their clothes off." She smiled when everybody praised her for the awesome idea, sat around the table and started playing.

First one losing was… Naruto.

"Goddamn it." He groaned.

"Come on sexy, take your shirt off." Sakura said.

"I have an idea of what you want, but the first things to go are my shoes." He took off his ninja-sandals.

_Now I've got a confession,_

when I was young I wanted attention.

"You're even a loser in poker, dobe. Have you no talent at all?" Sasuke asked grinning as the music stopped.

"Be quiet!" The game went on and the next in line was Sasuke. (XD I'm bad, I know).

"You were saying, teme?"

"There go my shoes." Sasuke said, annoyed.

_And I promised myself I'd do anything,  
anything at all to make them notice me._

The game went on and Ino was the next to lose. Instead of taking off her shoes, she went straight to the top.

_But I ain't complaining,  
we all wanna be famous.  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say. OH!_A few boys in the room whistled. Then it was Shino's turn to lose. He took off his shoes.

_You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say:_

The game went on. Suddenly a question popped up in everyone's head. What does Shino look like? They sure hoped to find out. Anyways, next was Hinata. She sighed and started to remove her jacket.

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have boobies._Kiba laughed. "I guess it really came true." Hinata blushed and Sakura bonked his head. This time Neji lost. Tenten only grinned. He slipped off of his shoes.

_When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one __**chick**__ when I step out on the scene._**Nr. 1 chick? **Neji thought. He frowned when he saw a tear of pure amusement flow down Tenten's cheek. He frowned but was also beating the urge to burst out laughing. Next was Sasuke… AGAIN! He groaned and slipped off of his shirt, showing off his abs and rather well-formed chest. Sakura was drooling.  
_  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it (2x)_

Hinata stood up and went over to the stereo and changed the CD. It started to play 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga. She sat down, only to lose the next round again. She took off her shoes.  
_  
I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it).  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart._Lucky for Naruto and Kiba, Hinata was, just like Sasuke, the one losing. Next up was Naruto once again. He quickly slipped off of his orange and black coat. He removed it slowly and with sensual moves that made all girls (yes all of them) nosebleed.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot; show him what I've got._**Oh my god, Naruto is getting closer to naked by each round that passes! Don't faint, Hinata! Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint!"** She took a deep breath and as she opened her eyes, once again, she was relaxed. The next round started. Lee lost.

"My friend, this is what you get for wearing a one-piece outfit." Neji said patting his back.

"Indeed, Neji. Although, I still have my shoes, you see?" He lifted his feet pointing towards his feet. He took them off.

_  
Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
can't read my  
can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)._"Hey, Tenten. Change the song." Hinata requestedbefore the next round continued. The game went on. A few minutes later Lee, Chouji, Ino, Sai, Sakura, Kiba, Gaara and Tenten were out, leaving Shino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto and Sasuke in the game, all of them in their last piece of underwear (the girls still had their bra on!). Of course Shino was still with his jacket on.

"OKAY, people! It's eleven o'clock." Tenten announced interrupting the game. "It's time for Neji to open the presents and time for us to have… THE CAKE!" After a while of groans from the players and 'Wahoo's' from the ones already out of the game, they went into the dining room. Naruto approached the big pile.

"Mind if I choose the presents to go first?" He asked.

"Nope!" The whole room replied in unison. Naruto smiled and reached up to pick the first present as the rest of the gang made themselves at home and sat on top of the couch.  
"First up. Hiashi and Hyuuga family." Neji took the present and once unwrapped he saw a… ninja-suit? WTF? He picked the letter inside the box up and read it.

Dear Neji,

I'm sure you're probably wondering right now what this "piece of junk" is. Well first of all, might I say, it's NOT a piece of junk. It was your father's favorite Ninja suit. This one, he used the day he died for the family and I figured it would be a nice present for you, my nephew. With all my honor,

Hiashi Hyuuga

Neji smiled. And put the box on the floor.  
"Next." He said.

Here's the list of presents they got hi:

Naruto – A new white forehead protector  
Sakura – Chocolate  
Sasuke – A pack with over 100 kunai knives  
Hinata – A picture of Neji and Tenten sitting next to each other at the beach  
Shino – A bug stuffed-animal  
Kiba – A bra (Just as a joke. The real present was more chocolate.)  
Tenten – A sword and a kiss on the cheek  
Lee – One of his Spandex Suits  
Ino – Flowers  
Shikamaru – A game of portable Shougi  
Chouji – Two bags of chips  
Temari – a fan  
Gaara – Choc-chip COOKIES!  
Kankuro – a 'Neji' puppet…

…those were the presents. To tell the truth, Neji liked most of them very much. Well, except for Lee's… AAAND Gaa's. They all sat in the room and chatted about how amazingly the party was going. They hoped the rest of the weekend would be as fun as this.

Before they knew it, they were all in a big bedroom. Apparently only the main family was allowed to go into it, but since Hinata was the heiress they could go in. They actually planed to sleep there. The room had light blue walls and sixteen beds. They only needed fifteen. Every bed was decorated differently. One was orange, the other yellow, the one next to that was pink. Each one of them chose one bed and, after everyone got their turns at the shower, they fell asleep.

---------------------------------

HEY! So how do you like it?  
please... if you liked it R&R... if you didn't... I don't really care.  
;P


	4. Chapter 4: Game Day

**Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot, but after these long months I'm back.**

**School is not helping. I'm SOO sorry.**

**Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be coming out soon =D**

**_Do I really need to remind you that I do not own Naruto? -.-  
If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. Hello! It's called FANfiction. FAN, I'm a fan.  
Masashi Kishimoto is a genius_**

Chapter 4: Game Day

Hinata was the first to wake up the next morning. She looked at her watch. 5 am, too early to wake the rest up. But she surely did glance at the blond in the orange bed. Oh god, he looked so cute while he was asleep. She couldn't resist it. She went over to him and planted a single kiss on his forehead. She sighed happily and went out of the room, into the kitchen. Naruto, however, had been awake the whole time. He opened his eyes and smiled, satisfied. So his crush loved him back, huh? **Perfect. **He thought. Naruto got out of bed and at the same time Sakura woke up. She shot up on her bed.

"Huh?" She searched around the room "Where's Hinata?" She asked.

"She just walked out of the room." Naruto announced.

"Oh ok—NARUTO? Since when do you wake up at…" she took a look at her watch. "5:05 am!?!?!?"

"Oh, I just woke up from the Kyuubi. It woke me up." Sakura hesitated for a second.

"Oh… sorry."

"No problem." The blond replied shaking his hand. Then he turned back to everyone sleeping soundly. "Think we should wake 'em up?" Sakura giggled.

"Go ahead." Naruto smiled and went straight to business.

"HEY, YOU LAZY BUMS! IT'S NOON!" Naruto yelled as loudly as he could. Everyone shot up on their beds and Hinata entered the room, while Sakura cry-laughed.

"W-what? It's noon?" Tenten said drowsy. "Wait? IT'S NOON?!?! BUT WE HAVE PLANS FOR 8 O'CLOCK! FUCK!" Naruto fell onto his knees, not wanting to stop laughing. Neji looked at his watch.

"BAKA!" He yelled as he stood up and pointed at Naruto. "Don't worry, Ten-chan, it's only 5:07."

"Naruto, you bastard." Everyone yelled except of course for Hinata, who had come back into the room after hearing Naruto, and Sakura. They only giggled.

"Well, I made us breakfast." Hinata announced. She was still in her purple and lilac nightdress. "It's almost done."

"Gee, Hina-chan, you're the best!" Naruto said running out the door. The room went silent, but suddenly everybody burst out laughing, Hinata stood in front of the open door, blushing crimson.

"So, _Hina-chan_." Gaara started mocking her. "Let's go to your Naru-kun before he ruins our breakfast."

They all ran out the room after Naruto.

The group had breakfast at 6. It was delicious. Naruto, of course commented to it.

"I said it and I'll say it again. One day, Hinata-chan, you're going to make an awfully good wife." He had said and the whole room cry-laughed, once again.

But now it was 8:00 and they had had two hours of free time. Everyone was fully dressed, Naruto, instead of using the orange coat, decided to take it off and only use his black T-shirt.

They were all in the Hyuuga mansion's garden, sitting on the green lawn.

"So what have you got prepared for us?" Chouji asked with a bag of chips in his hand.

"We start the day with… Truth or Dare!" Neji announced.

"HOW TROUBLESOME!" Shika sighed. Tenten ignored him and took out of a small bag a plastic-bottle.

"I guess I'll start." Shino said spinning the bottle. It landed on… Sai.

"I will play the hot game." He dumbly said, always smiling.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is that really your skin-color?" Shino asked pointing at Sai. He flinched and stopped smiling.

"Yes." He answered after a while. The gang didn't believe him, but they let it pass. Sai took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Temari.

"Dare." She said, before Sai could even ask the question.

"I dare you to make Shikamaru a hickey." He dared, having his smile back on. Shikamaru groaned… what? He didn't groan? WOW, amazing. Temari got up and sat on Shika's lap. In less than two seconds, it stood right there. A little red mark. The Kunoichi stood up and went back to her place.

"Somehow, this is not troublesome." Shikamaru admitted. It was Temari's turn to spin the bottle. It pointed towards Neji. Temari grinned.

"I dare you to---"

"I haven't even picked yet!" He protested.

"One, I know you want dare, two, if you didn't, then you got unlucky for it to be your turn. I dare you to go to the maid's room and dress up in some of her clothes."

"WHAT?!"

"Wait I'm not done yet. You then have to walk around the mansion and ask everyone you see where the tea party is." Temari added evilly.

"I'm beef."

"You bet." Naruto nodded. But either way, Neji had to do it.

A few embarrassing moments later, it was Neji's turn to spin. The next victim was Lee!

"Okay honorable green beast." Neji mocked and chuckled. "Truth or dare?"

"Well…" he hesitated "since no one picks truth… TRUTH!" Neji chuckled again, this time louder.

"What do you think of Sakura's soldier pills?"

"You mean those icky, black balls?" Neji nodded. "They're disgusting, icky, smelly and they stick to our teeth like glue."

"Why doesn't anybody like my pills?" Sakura asked annoyed. She had stood up and started to hit every lawn monument she saw in front of her.

"S-sakura. Those cost money…" Hinata whispered. Sakura calmed down and sat down. Next to spin was Lee and the bottle pointed to Hinata. She picked dare.

"Okay, Hinata-sama, I dare you to say what you think is more youthful in Naruto." (If you know Lee, by youthful he means hot).

"Physical aspects?" She asked and Lee nodded. "That's a hard one…"Hinata admitted.

"Okay, than just say some of them." Ino said impatiently, but also amused and ready to squeal and agree with her.

"Well, I don't know…"

"Translation: You think he's hot." Sakura simply said making everyone chuckle, while Naruto and Hinata blushed. Suddenly, Hiashi appeared behind his daughter.

"Hello." He greeted wearing his emotionless mask "I know this is a little out of character, but lunch is ready."

"Is it really that late?!" Kiba asked in disbelief. Hiashi nodded.

"One o'clock."

"But I didn't even get my turn yet." His stomach growled. "But on the other hand, I am one hungry dog."

After lunch…

"Oh, man! Do Hyuuga maids cook, or do Hyuuga maids cook?" Chouji asked, satisfied with his meal. Check that: his meal**s**!

"Uhm, Chouji, that doesn't make any sense." Shikamaru protested "You're too troublesome."

"Well, now it's time to go to my room." Hinata announced.

"Y-y-your room?" Naruto repeated nervously.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We'll go with you." Tenten winked. Naruto decided to ignore her.

They entered the room. It had purple and lilac colored walls and a wooden floor. Her bed was white and had lilac curtains, making it look like the bed of a royal princess. The room had a big closet that kept Hinata's entire clothes safe inside. On the walls were all kinds of photos, like her with Shino, Kiba and Kurenai, Team 7, Team 10, Gai's team and the photo of the Sand siblings. Neji often goes into her room to stare at that last picture. Gaara annoyed him, something that was very hard to do, while he had just to stare at Neji and he was already annoyed.

"Wow…" Ino was speechless.

"Oh my god, you are soooo lucky Hinata, I've always wanted a room like this!" Sakura said.

"It's nothing special… It may seem like a royal room, but it's just another room in this compound." There was a silence. Then it clicked.

"Uh… what are we doing here anyway?" Temari asked. It was Tenten who replied.

"We thought it was better if we played this game here. We choose one person, that person leaves the room and comes back in with his or her eyes covered with this." She showed them her old blue hitai all Genin received once they graduated. "Inside, the rest picks one person. We let the person outside come in and we pick a dare for them. This is what we can't do, for example: I go outside and you choose Neji for me to do something to. When it's Neji's turn, you'll have to pick someone else that's not me. Okay?" The gang nodded. This would be fun.

"Let the game begin!" Kiba shouted.

* * *

**I've already started working on the next chappy, so don't worry it'll come soon.**

**R&R? =D**

**xLisaL**


	5. Chapter 5: Game Day part 2

**As promised here it is, that didn't take long, now did it?**

****

haha, well have fun

Disclaimer: ... this is the previous four chapters and you will find a different one on each -.-'

Chapter 5 – Game Day part 2

Kiba was outside as the gang went over the plans. It didn't take too long to decide who would be the victim. It was Ino. As the door opened, Shino lead him towards the Kunoichi and then went back to the others.

"Okay." Chouji started. "We've decided that your dare would be to grope the person in front of you in every part of her body you can find. It ends once you figure out who you're touching."

"You sure it's a girl?" His response was a quick 'Hai' from Hinata and Sakura. And he went straight to business. He started off with Ino's shoulders, feeling and massaging all around. Both were actually enjoying this. Kiba then stroke her arms and moved straight for her hips. "Hmm… skinny." He said grinning. His hands moved up, feeling her curves and memorizing them and then he reached her breasts. Ino gasped slightly. Kiba smiled and unleashed his perverted, wild part. He groped each of her boobs with his hands and drew circles around the spot where her nipples were covered. He wanted to know who this well formed girl was, so he pressed harder, trying to get something like a moan from her. He really wanted to know who it was. Ino gasped again, this time louder, allowing the rest of the gang to hear it this time. Kiba knew he was close, so he moved straight to her ass and squeezed roughly. Ino couldn't hold it in. She moaned. The dog ninja grinned again.

"Ino." He guessed. He took the Hitai off and was pleased to see the blond Kunoichi blushing, holding her eyes tightly shut. Hinata, Sakura and Tenten were blushing bright red while most of the boys also tried to suppress their own blushes.

"Okay…" Tenten said trying to forget what she had just seen. "Go next, Temari."

As she went out and tied the Hitai around her head, covering her eyes, the gang chose Kankuro. The Sand kunoichi came back in.

"Your dare is to kick him six times." Hinata said. Kankuro could only pale. At the end he had big black marks on his legs. As Temari saw him, she apologized immediately. She had been hoping that it would be Sai. So she suggested for the pale Shinobi to go next. His dare was to insult the person in front of him, which was Sakura, as badly as he could. And we all know how the 5th Hokage's apprentice is when she's angry, don't we? Sai sniffed the air around him.

"Jeesh, whoever you are, you won't be hard to insult, 'cuz you really smell bad." Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

**I hated to be you right now, Sai. **Naruto thought as his eyes, along with the rest of the gangs' turned white - anime-style.

"So, you aren't replying? Very well… What was I expecting anyway? You know I'm right, so you don't even bother. I wonder why Neji invited you over. No one likes to sleep in the same room as someone so stinky." Sakura turned red. Sai sniffed around once again. "Huh? Now you smell like smoke? Are the others burning you, to get rid of the stench?" That's when he got a hit. He fell back, cheek completely red as he rubbed it. Sai smiled nonetheless. "Sakura." He said before untying the Hitai and returning it to Tenten.

The game went on. Since they wanted to make up for Sakura being insulted she went next and had to find a key that was hidden inside of one of Sasuke's pockets. Sasuke then had to find out who was in front of him, which was Temari, through tickling. Lee had to protect a bottle of Sake from Hinata. Then it was Hinata's turn and have a guess of who the "victim" was. You guessed it. Naruto.

"So Hinata, you have to find out who's in front of you, just like Kiba." She stretched out her hands, but Tenten kept her from touching Naruto and continued. "But you have to do it with your tongue." Both ninja blushed.

"A-ano…"

"Ah-ah-ah." Temari interrupted "No complaining. Just deal with it. And you!" She pointed towards Naruto. "Take your shirt off."

_WHAT?! _Naruto mouthed, for he didn't want Hinata to hear his voice.

"DO IT!" He instantly obeyed. Then it was Hinata's turn to do what she was ordered to do. She approached him nervously when something hit her. That smell... She would know it anywhere.

"N-naruto-kun." She guessed shyly.

"HUUUUUH?!" Almost everyone in the room yelled. Hinata untied the Hitai and she saw her crush in front of him with a grin the size of his blush, which was really deep.

"How the hell did you know?" Kiba asked.

"It's quite obvious, frankly." Shikamaru explained using his 'mister-know-it-all voice'. He was about to continue his explanation, but Temari beat him to it.

"Whatever, you still have to do it honey." The pair was about to protest, but she shushed them. She left the room and came back with Whip Cream. She spread it around most of Naruto's upper body. "You are free once you lick all the whip cream off." Since she had no choice, Hinata got to business. She started off with his neck. She gently licked his pulse-point and immediately put her tongue back in her mouth. Scarlett took over her face. It tasted wonderful, both the whip cream and Naruto and she could swear she felt him shiver.

"Come on, Hinata!" Sakura yelled "We ain't got all day." She tried again, this time licking his neck with her whole tongue. This would have been much easier with her eyes covered up. **Bad Hinata! You shouldn't have said that. And now I can't close them. **She thought. Naruto looked up at the ceiling for the heiress to have better access. Once she sucked the last bit off his neck she heard him grunt. Oh god. Had he been grunting all this time? She blushed even redder than she had earlier, but as she saw that he really was enjoying this, she moved to his shoulders and, as she did her magic, even she left out a moan. It felt amazing to taste his hot skin. It had been weird at first, but now it just felt so right. It was HER Naruto and he was enjoying what SHE was doing to him. From there, everything just went on too fast, until it returned to slow motion. She had reached his chest and was now staring at his whip creamed nipples.

"Oh, god." She whispered. The rest of the group, who had formed a circle around them to get a better view, grinned. Naruto also blushed. He had his eyes pressed close and rested his hands on her shoulders. Her soft breath against his skin took him over the edge. He moaned loudly and Lee had to hold him up, while Neji went to get a chair for Naruto to sit down. He couldn't hold himself up anymore. When he was able to catch his breath Hinata was ordered to resume her dare. This time, she did it with no protests. She hesitated as she licked his nipple, though. Naruto felt like forcing her to sit on his lap and pleasure her as much as she was pleasuring him, but he didn't. Not now. Too many people were watching, but Hinata did sit on his lap willingly. It would be easier anyway. But once she got to his abs, OH KAMI his 'oh-so-fine' abs, she had to climb off again. She slowly licked of the whip cream and whimpered when she got the last of it. They looked over to their friends. All, yes, ALL of them had a blush on. Sasuke looked away, the girls giggled, Shino tried to cover himself with his jacket a bit more and the rest stared.

"Wow." Tenten broke the silence that had followed. "Okay, everyone downstairs. Naruto you would like to take a shower before you get your shirt on." She turned towards the rest. "We have a snack while we wait for him." Everyone left the room, as for Naruto, he stood still, holding a now unconscious Hinata in his arms. He smiled down at her and placed her on the beautiful violet bed and went to take a shower in the guests' room, where they had slept.

* * *

**Thank you so much guys, I now have 16 reviews. Thank all of you who reviewed, rated and added me to their Fave author/story. ^^ Arigato.**

**Next chapter will be out soon.**

**xLisaL**


	6. Chapter 6: This I gotta see

** Here is the 6th chapter of my second fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it and coming up with the ideas I used NaruHina goodness in the next chapters.**

Chapter 6 – This I gotta see

As soon as everyone was downstairs, including the still confused Hinata and the washed up Naruto, it was only four o'clock.

"So…" Shikamaru coughed, glancing at the two victims from moments ago. "Any embarrassing game again, or what do you have in mind?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched and Hinata turned to a red so deep, that it was stunning how she didn't faint from over-heath.

"I was thinking about a new game." Tenten said.

"Another game? Is today game day or something?" Ino asked and, even though she acted like it was boring, everyone knew that she was just as excited as the rest, because so far, it had been an amazing day. Especially for a certain shy Hyuuga and Konoha's number 1# knucklehead ninja.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like this one, Ino." Tenten reassured with a huge smirk on her face. "'I Never' with a little party-touch." The rules of I Never are quite simple. A person starts and says a thing he or she has never done before and if someone else who is playing has done what the other person said that he or she has never done, then the guilty person has to drink a glass of Alcohol. "But instead of drinking, we were thinking about asking the guilty person a question and he or she HAS TO SAY THE TRUTH!"

"It's one of the last games today." Neji said. So the gang sat down in a circle in the main living-room and it was decided that Chouji would begin.

"Hmm… I never used the Sexy Jutsu on the Hokage." Naruto grumbled and got a punch from Sakura.

"You dared to do that to Tsunade Shishou?!" She asked enraged.

"NO!" The blond Shinobi yelled at the top of his lungs. "I-I did it to… _the Sandaime_." He admitted, whispering the last part in hope that his pink-haired teammate wouldn't hear. However, Sakura wasn't a Kunoichi for nothing."

"YOU BAKA!" She yelled once again and hit him three times harder than previously. "NOW IT'S YOUR TURN, SO SAY SOMETHING BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND."

"Wait, we still have to ask a question." Chouji said. He scratched his chin for a while and then got an idea. "Would you give up on being Hokage to be with the girl you like?" That question surprised everyone. They looked at their blond friend who had his eyes wide open. He wanted to glance at Hinata, but then everyone would know that she was the girl he like—loved. He ended up answering honestly.

"Hai…" The whole gang smiled. Before anyone, namely Sasuke, could mock him calling him softhearted he said, "I never used any jutsu, including Kekkei Genkei, to look through someone's clothes." Neji looked away, embarrassed, while Hinata shrunk into her clothes in shame and blushed. Naruto laughed. "My question will be: Who?"

"Great idea, Naruto!" Temari complimented. "Who did you use the Byakugan on to see through that person's clothes?"

"Tenten…" Neji mumbled disapprovingly. The mentioned girl blushed, but then, realization hit her and she punched her teammate's head. "How dare you do that?" The Hyuuga grumbled in response. After a long laugh, Lee spoke up.

"What about you, Hinata-san? Which of our friends' youthfulness did you see?"

"Anou…"

"Don't worry, no one will be mad at you." Sakura said rolling her eyes and then she looked at the guys. "Right?" Each of them nodded.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered ashamed of herself. "Gomen." Both the blond and the gentle Hyuuga blushed.

"Y-y-you… saw my…" Naruto couldn't say the last word. It was too embarrassing, plus it would probably make Hinata faint.

"PENIS!" Sai said dumbly. Sakura slapped her forehead and elbowed her teammate. **Baka.** She thought. All Hinata wanted to do was nod and yell to the world that it was huge, but she couldn't. It would violate her shy Hyuuga rules. Suddenly, Naruto started to laugh lightly.

"Well, that's new." He mouthed. "Go on, Hina. I'm sure Neji won't mind if it's your turn instead of his."

"I-I never…" She smirked, it was the best idea she had ever had. "…bought a Sasuke doll and kiss it goodnight b-before I go to bed." Pwned. Sakura humphed, while Sasuke scratched his head in embarrassment. She hadn't changed at all.

"Your question is…" The shy Hyuuga said. "Why did you do it?"

"H-huh?"

"Why did you buy a Sasuke doll and kiss it goodnight before you go to bed?"

"HINA-CHAN, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically as he wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist. She, of course, blushed slightly, but nothing too serious.

"B-because…" She glanced at the Uchiha and reopened her mouth. She was about to scream the truth out, but…

"You love me." Sasuke said, before she could have a chance to explain herself. Sakura turned beet red, but not from embarrassment. It was pure, sheer anger. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"You son of a mother duck, you're too full of yourself." She yelled angrily.

"Son of a wha??" Kiba asked confused. A mother duck? Where the hell had she gotten that from? "Whatever…"

* * *

A/N: If you have no idea what that is, then look at the bottom of the page. There's a YouTube address there. Once you see the video you'll understand everything. Thank you ^^.

* * *

"Yes, because I love you. Satisfied?" She asked annoyed. Sasuke rubbed his head. That girl was a pain in the ass and he didn't know how he should handle her. But he would… somehow.

They had a few more turns. The gang found out that Tenten has a picture of herself hung on the back-garden of her house, which she uses for target training, Kiba actually ate dog food once and the highly disturbing fact that Temari and Shikamaru had had sex the previous night in the same room as they were sleeping.  
But then it was time for something else. Something Tenten and Hinata had been longing for since the minute Neji's weekend-long party begun. This would be hilarious and they already had all planned out. It was the one thing they hadn't told Neji about, because he would most definitely disagree. Hinata considered it a "surprise", just so that she wouldn't fret about this whole thing. And it was about time to start. Tenten stood from her seat and caught everyone's attention by taking out one of her weapons, the spike-ball, and doing tricks with it like she was a cowgirl and the weapon was a simple cord. Then she dropped it.

"Now that I have your attention, I'll direct you to the last "game" of the day!"

* * *

**Dundundun.  
How did you like it?  
Find out what the big surprise is on Chapter 7: "Oh, NO! Oh, yeah..."**

**A big THANK YOU to all me reviewers: **

**XOnaruxhinaOX, Narutogirly95, PEARLSHIPPERBRETT, Ripedeath, The Unknown Twinky, Rose Tiger, narutos vixen, Fuen Kitsune, Mi3staR, oceanmoon, monster'freak,  
xxlil-laurenxx, HINAXNARU4LIFE, Kittyanimeluvr, horrorfreak101**

**and for the others... please review if you like it and make me happy. =)**

**3 u, xLisaL**


	7. Author's Note

Hehe, sorry I forgot to give you a link for the 'son of a mother duck' thing.  
it's actually a youtube video of a very famous, very funny and very talented guy named Ray William Johnson.  
watch his videos and here's the one I talked about:

.com/watch?v=mcIH8OuH-Ro&feature=related

Watch it, it's hilarious, you'll love it.

Thanks a lot^^

BTW the next chapter is almost done. Then you'll know about the last game of the day =P

LOVE YA Guys

xLisaL

Also, I have another account on fanfiction here's the link: .net/~LizaUzumaki

Check it out


	8. Chapter 7: Oh, no! Oh, yeah!

**Yeah, I know it took longer than usual, but we're on test-season in my school right now and I really feel like I should get good grades after Naruto influencing me to do things related to it instead of studying and doing my homework. Well, here it is. Enjoy^^**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did, Naruto would have beaten Sasuke's sorry ass a looooooong time ago.**

Chapter 7 – Oh, NO! Oh, yeah…

There was a silent moment after Tenten's annunciation.

"T-this can't be good." Naruto stuttered.

"Uhm… Tenten, I wasn't informed about this, was I?" Neji asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No, it's supposed to be a surprise, nii-san." Hinata said blushing a little. "B-but it's not anything bad. I think you'll like it." They heard Neji sigh and mutter a 'fine'. Hinata stood up and directed the girls to her room, while the boys followed Tenten to Neji's room.

The boys were all silent as they watched Tenten tapping Neji's closet with her index-finger.

"Everything is right in here." She said happily.

"This isn't going to be one of those stupid dress-things is it?" Kiba asked.

"Kind of… but it'll be way better than you think. We've already decided who's going to dress up as what. And downstairs, with the rest of the girls it'll be great. Let's just say we've got things planned out." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! We get to show off our bodies and see the boys in hot costumes." Ino yelled. Hinata blushed an almost unnoticeable pink.

"What are our costumes, Hinata?" Sakura asked. The Hyuuga motioned for her to come. Opening the closet she took out a nurse costume.

"This is yours." One by one, the girls gathered around the closet and Hinata gave them their respective costumes. Temari was dressed as a lion-tamer and Ino as cat woman. Tenten came in with a bag in her hand and dressed as the hunting Goddess Diana. She had a huge grin on her face.

"They finally agreed."

"Why aren't you dressed, Hinata?" Temari asked her friend.

"T-Tenten said she was going to surprise me with my costume…" The Hyuuga explained as Tenten lifted the bag she was holding. "W-what is it?"

"You're going to play the part of a sexy devil, Hina." And she let Hinata peek into the bag. The blush was the deepest red ever.

The boys were already downstairs in the living-room, each in their costumes. Actually, they were excited to see the girls. Then, they heard steps. They were expecting the five beautiful 'chicks' as they call them to come down the stairs and meet them, but instead only Temari and Tenten came.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. Temari was dressed as a lion-tamer, with a very tight black suit and a whip, while he himself was a lion. Chouji barked with laughter. He was dressed as a ballerina. The rest of the girls joined them downstairs. The real surprise was the soft, shy Hina they always knew. Dev—no! Hot devil? She was dressed with a black tight top and mini-skirt, which was also black. She had the usual red horns on her head and a blood-colored cape with black fake feathers at the bottom. Naruto had a nosebleed… but so had Hinata. Naruto was dressed as a sexy pirate. His hair looked even messier and wilder than usual and he had a big, fake-gold, clip-on earring on his right ear that matched his hair-color. He had a red bandana tied around his neck and a navy blue shirt with a big V cut that showed off most of his chest. His pants were black, seemed cut at the hem and looked like they were years old.

Of course everyone laughed and they had to run to the bathroom, only to bump into each other, causing Hinata to faint and Naruto had to sit down as well. Neji rolled his eyes and picked his cousin up, laying her down on the couch. After Naruto recovered, he ran to the bathroom and wiped away the blood coming from his nose, only for more to stroll down. He cursed himself and finally came to the conclusion that he actually had to leave something in his nose blocking the blood's path. He waited inside the closed bathroom for a while. He took out the bit of toilet paper he had in his nose and looked himself in the mirror to see if he was okay, but as he looked into his own eyes, he remembered Hinata. Not just Hinata! Hinata in the devil costume. He blushed a deep shade scarlet and struggled not to bleed again.

"Okay, Naruto. Calm down." He said to himself, then looked down and sighed. He knew it. The blond Shinobi had a huge hard-on. "Okay… think of something utterly disgusting. Hmm… oh, I know!" He closed his eyes and went into deep concentration. Then, all of a sudden, a picture of Sasuke wearing only his underwear, with yucky, black hair on his chest. (A/N: Just so you Sasuke-fans know, I like Sasuke, too, but we're in Naruto's mind! From his point of view Sasuke is not attractive at all – at least in this fan fiction)

Finally, Naruto was able to get out without fully embarrassing himself. He saw Sakura cleaning off the blood from Hinata's face and sigh.

"Now that was amusing…" She commented with a grin and noticed her blond teammate. He, as awaited, couldn't keep his eye off the Hyuuga girl, even though the other girls looked pretty good in their costumes, too. Sai, the gay-guy, stood up with his usual smile.^

"What now?" He asked.

"I think we should wait for Hinata to—"

"Ugh…" Kiba was interrupted as the said girl groaned and lifted her upper body off the couch. She was completely dizzy and could only see black in front of her, until the shadows turned to small dots and, finally, she could see clearly.

"Wake up." The dog-boy finished. Akamaru whimpered in worry as he saw his owner's teammate completely helpless.

"'bout time. You've been out for quite a while." Sakura commented, crossing her arms over her chest. The first thing she saw after that was Naruto. Both blushed a slight pink, when Tenten caught Hinata's attention by saying: "Remember our game." The Hyuuga straightened herself and blew the blond a kiss, which only made the pink on his face deepen into a very dark shade of scarlet.

"I don't get it…" Shino said. He looked at Shikamaru who seemed to be having the same problem as him. The Aburame was dressed as a shop-lifter, which covered his face, thankfully for him.

"The last game of the day is…" Tenten started, but let the still blushing Hinata finish for her.

"Act in character, depending on your costumes" She grinned evilly and winked. "I, for once, have to act like a..." She ran a hand through her hair. "… A very naughty devil."

"Do you understand?" Tenten asked as she took hold of her buns and untied her hair, making her look like a wild goddess, which she really was supposed to be.

"Aye, aye." Naruto said and Shikamaru gave a fake, enthusiastic rawr, only to be whipped right on the ass by Temari.

"Now, now, little kitty-cat. No getting too excited." Quickly, everyone got into the game, even Sasuke the mummy, who Sakura was trying to cure.

"Woalhaaaa…" He moaned. "Do you not now that mummies are deaaaahaed!?" Sakura ignored his comment and started taking out of her little bag all sorts of injections and sharp objects.

Hinata was trying her best to be devilish. She pulled a couple of pranks on mermaid Neji and made Shino fall face-first into the bowl of punch. Then she caught sight of Naruto. He was telling some of his ninja adventures, only in pirate-mode. For example, replacing a village with a sea and a scroll with a treasure. She walked towards him, shyly at first, but quickly remembering her part of the game. He was left alone when the other walked away to do their part of the game, too. She put her hands on her hips and grinned sexily.

"Hey, there."

"Ahoy, matey. Do you wanna hearrrr a story? Arrr." He asked joining in on the game, when suddenly pictures of the girl in front of him licking all over his upper body came into his mind. He suppressed a shiver.

"Those stories are both pitiful and stupid!" She said, getting closer to him so that their bodies were touching. "You do know that pirates go to hell, don't you?" He returned the movements and placed his hands on her hips.

"Aye, aye. Arrr ya willin' to make my trip a good one?"

"What will you give me in return?" She teased further. Naruto's next move utterly surprised her, though. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bathroom he had been in to clean himself up. Once they were there, Naruto pulled her against him and kissed her softly on the lips.

**It's done ^^ I really liked writing this chapter.**

Well, what will happen next?  
How will Hinata react?  
Will Naruto regret his actions in the future?  
What about the other pairings?

**Find out on Chapter 8! =D**

**LY 3**

**xLisaL**


	9. Chapter 9: What now?

**Here it is ^^**

**You can blame my maths teacher for the small delay  
Now we finally find out what happens next between Naruto and Hinata... and the las part of the special Game day.**

**ENJOY!!!**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would be in it. ;P**

Chapter 8 – What's next?

Naruto, finally realizing what he had done, broke the kiss and looked deeply and with the same amount of shock in his eyes as her into her pearly pools. Was that too… In- Character? Naw, a pirate would never kiss a devil. So they both figured out that he did that on his own free will. Feeling extremely embarrassed at the moment he sat down on the closed toilet. Hinata followed him with a sweet smile on her face.

"N-Naruto-kun." She whispered softly.

"G-gomen…" He apologized hastily, thinking that maybe Hinata would be angry at him and punch the poor boy, just as Sakura usually does when the slightest thing that Naruto does annoys her.

"Why do you a-apologize?" Realization hit her. "Do you regret it? Were you just doing it because you were trying to be and sound like a pirate?"

"No…"  
"Then…"

"I apologize for doing something that we might regret in the future. For doing what I was urging to do for years, even though I don't know if you wanted it too. Heck I probably stole your first kiss, didn't I?" Naruto said louder than before.

"You did, but I…"

"See what I mean? I'm so---" Naruto's babbling was interrupted by Hinata's next kiss, which was straight on the lips, showing him that he had nothing to fret about when it comes to kissing her.

"You did, but I wouldn't want to have it any other way." She smiled at the blonde's surprised expression. "See? If you had let me finish my sentence, you would have seen that it's actually really good that you stole my first kiss." Naruto couldn't take it anymore, though. He pulled on her thighs, making the Hyuuga sit on his lap with open legs.

"God…" Naruto groaned and kissed her once again. This time with more passion and want. Hinata didn't even know what to do, only a few seconds ago had she been kissed for the first time and now she was french-kissing with the man she loved. It all sounded crazy in her mind, but the movements were automatic. She kissed back and just decided to enjoy it while it lasted. They kept going on and on for minutes, every now and then pulling each other closer to feel the other's body and heat. However, all good things come to an end and unfortunately they had to break for air.

"I… I…" Hinata knew what she wanted to say, yet the words didn't seem to want to come out willingly. Like there was a barrier inside her that, when she said something, she could hear herself, even though the outside world couldn't.

"Hina--"

"I love you." She burst out. "I always have, ever since I saw you for the very first time. I can't keep my eyes off you, but I can't control it either." Naruto's eyes shot open. They seemed to almost tremble in shock at Hinata's confession.

"I… love you." He said back, making a quick pause. "Too." He finished more enthusiastically. "I love you, too!" He yelled and, once again, engulfed her in a kiss. Their passionate make-out session was interrupted by Neji's voice.

"Naruto? Hinata-sama? Where are you?"

"Oh, crap. Quick, I'll exit through the window; you pretend that you were using the bathroom. See you soon." Naruto said, kissing her softly on the lips one cast time, before exiting through the bathroom window, that of course was one of those fog-effect ones. Hinata flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink, where she washed her hands. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hinata shouted and Ino walked into the bathroom.

"Hinata, have you seen Naruto? He's nowhere to be found." She said. The Hyuuga shook her head.

"No, I was using the bathroom, so I haven't seen him for a while now."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Ino said, but as soon as she took one step out of the small pink room she immediately looked back at her friend with a surprised expression.

"Ano… I don't want to sound weird, but… where's your stutter?"

"I-I thought we were supposed to act in-character." Ino took that as a good reply, nodded and left the bathroom with Hinata hot on her heels.

"FOUND HIM!" A voice, that seemed to belong to Sakura yelled. The whole gang ran over to their room, where Naruto was just lying down on the orange bed he had claimed as his for this party.

"You dobe!" Sasuke protested. "Who let you leave without warning?"

"I was tired. Needed to relax for a bit… you know, away from the crowd." He explained, trying not to look into Hinata's eyes.

"Whatever, it's dinner time anyway." Tenten said, trying to change the theme of the conversation. "After dinner there will be the last event of the day."

Dinner, as usual was great, but, now that they had a time to stop the games and be normal, they noticed that tomorrow was the last day of the party. It had started on Friday and today was Saturday. The thought made most of them kind of sad. They were all enjoying this so much.

After dinner, they all gathered in Hinata's room, sitting around her lilac bed.

"So what now?" Sakura asked. They had all undressed and were now in their usual clothes, Naruto once again without jacket.

"What's the game we haven't played that is on the party must-be's?" Tenten asked sarcastically.

"Seven minutes in Heaven." Shikamaru said quickly. Even though she was kind of disappointed for him to say it so quickly, Tenten nodded and grinned. She ran into the kitchen and came back with a bottle.

"This lil' baby will help us." They all sat in a circle and Shino started spinning the bottle. First up was Lee.

"Yosh!" He yelled as he too spun it. It pointed towards Sakura. "YOSH!" Sakura wasn't exactly as happy as could be, but she followed Lee into Hinata's closet.  
"The time starts… NOW" Tenten announced, but the two of them remained still.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Lee said. That surprised her. If some other guy who liked her would have this chance, he would do it immediately, without question and probably regretting it later. Sakura did only what she thought was best. She hugged him.

"It's okay, Lee. It's only a game anyway. Just don't go too far." Lee smiled.  
"Hai."

Outside, a few minutes later…

"Aw, man. I wanna know what's going on inside." Temari protested and pouted. Shikamaru chuckled at her side, only resulting on receiving an elbow on the ribs.

"Ow…"

"Time's up!" Hinata announced and Lee and Sakura came darting out, both with smiles on their faces.

'Maybe he's not that bad off.' Sakura thought as she took her place next to Ino.

The bottle rolled once more and it pointed towards Temari once it stopped and when it stopped after she rolled it one more time, it pointed straight towards Shikamaru.

**If you are disappointed about this, do not worry. The NaruHina-ness will resume later ^^  
R&R!!!**

**xLisaL**


	10. Chapter 10: Oh, really?

**Yeah, sorry for the wait, but now that I finally have time to relax I actually RELAXED and didn't get to write the fic, but here it is now ^^**

**It's pointless to give a disclaimer, isn't it? Of course.**

Chapter 9 – Oh, really?

The next two to be picked were Shikamaru and Temari. Of course, since they were already in a relationship anyway, they stood up and darted into the closet, where they started making out and touching even before the rest started counting the time. Hinata even dared to use her Byakugan for just a little peek, but instantly regretted it, for they were having an extremely… passionate… moment at that exact same time.

"Time's up." Tenten said, only to hear a moan from the inside. "GET OUT OF THERE YOU WHACKOS!" And that time they actually did. They came stumbling out like they had just run a marathon and couldn't keep themselves up. Before anyone could comment further, Neji rolled the bottle. It pointed towards Kiba and once he rolled it one more time, it stopped when the tip pointed towards… Chouji.

Kiba's eyebrow twitched and Chouji, who hadn't noticed anything, resumed eating. A few seconds later he burped loudly. The air coming out of his lungs made the bottle role further and point towards Ino. This Kiba approved with no doubt. In fact he stood up and ran towards the closet. Ino blushed and stood up, too.

After a few goes, where Sasuke and Shino, Sai and Kankuro and more went in, finally Hinata and Naruto were chosen. Naruto smirked at the Hyuuga, who smiled back. Both dashed into the closet, taking the rest by surprise. Naruto bashed the door closed and immediately attacked Hinata's soft lips, erupting a moan from her, which was heard from the outside. They kept staring at the closed closet in surprise.

"Neji… now." Tenten ordered and Neji activated his Byakugan to peek inside.

Naruto kissed her wildly and Hinata kissed back, lightly licking his lower lip. The blond opened his mouth automatically and couldn't help but moan once their tongues touched. Carefully and trying to make sure he wasn't offending Hinata, his hand stroke down her small back and slipped into the t-shirt she was using to feel her skin. That turned Hinata on even more and she literally rubbed her body against his.

Neji was dumbfounded. He deactivated his Byakugan with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well?" Temari asked with wide eyes.

"Let's let them have their privacy." The Hyuuga said and turned away so that no one could see his blush. But too soon the time was up and the two were forced to come out. Thankfully Hinata's headband covered the hickey aruto had made. There was an awkward silence, which was interrupted a few minutes later by Kiba's loud yawn.

"What do you say about going to bed?" Ino proposed. "You'll explain everything tomorrow, Naruto, Hinata." She pointed a finger accusingly at them.

"Yeah, I'm not usually protective, but you'll have to watch out, Naruto!" Kiba warned. "Right, Shino?" Said boy nodded. They finally headed to bed after the eventful day they had had. Everyone slipped into their own bed and once they were sure everyone was asleep, Hinata and Temari stood up.

Their gazes met and both blushed, shrugged it off and mentally promised not to tell anyone about this, as they went into their boyfriends' bed. Hinata snuggled into Naruto and he instantly woke up. He smiled down at her and circled her waist with one arm, pulling her closer. And so they fell asleep, happily in each other's arms.

Next day, Neji woke up first to find Hinata's bed empty. Seemingly Temari had slipped back into hers, but Naruto's bed had two people in it. He uncovered the two of them to find Naruto and Hinata, snuggled into each other with slight blushes on their faces. Now that Hinata had her headband off, the hickey from earlier in seven minutes in heaven was visible. There was a yawn from across the room.

"Neji, what are you doing up?" Tenten asked with a still drowsy voice.  
"Quick, bring the camera." He said. Tenten cocked her head to the side in confusion but obeyed nonetheless. Once she had it in hand and went over to her teammate, she saw what everything was all about. Though being surprised for a while, she giggled and took a few pictures, of course, without flash. Suddenly, Naruto groaned and his eyes flickered open. His yawned loudly and was met by a camera, a smirking Neji and a squeaking Tenten.

"Guys, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and then looked down. Hinata was hugging him tightly and he smiled remembering everything that had happened the previous day, but then his eyes widened as Neji coughed. He _did_ have a small audience and Hinata was still soundly asleep.

"Hinata-chan. Wake up." He whispered quietly into her ear and shook her slightly; enough to make her eyes open and return from dream-land to reality, but once she met Naruto's chest she only snuggled deeper into it and hummed.

"Hinata!" Tenten yelled, making her fall off the bed AND waking the rest of their friends up. A quiet 'troublesome' was heard in the background. Some others looked at where the yell had come from and widened their eyes as the saw Hinata spread across the floor and Naruto with a huge blush laying the bed, shirtless.

"What the fuck happened here?" Kiba asked surprised. He got a glare from Shino. "What the _hell _happened here? Satisfied?" Shino nodded.

"Oh, we found a hickey-marked Hinata sleeping in the same bed as a shirtless Naruto. Other than that, everything's fine." Tenten commented, nudging Hinata as if she was trying to say that she should sit up and do her best on explaining _everything_. Naruto groaned before she was able to say anything.

"Gah… do you seriously consider it a crime to sleep in the same bed as your girlfriend. Seriously… you're exaggerating."

"GIRLFRIEND?" Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Be quiet, baka! And that's exactly what I mean." Naruto protested.

"It's funny to hear you ordering someone to be quiet, Naruto. You're usually the loudest one of the gang." Sakura mocked. "I always wondered how the loudest and the quietest would have a relationship."

"It will be amusing to see, eh." Ino said with an all too lover-dovey look on her face.

"It's none of your business." Hinata said finally getting the chance to speak.

"OF COURSE IT IS. MY COUSIN HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Neji yelled loudly.

"Oh, really?" A voice asked from the door, they all turned around to face none other than Hyuuga Hiashi.

* * *

**Dundundun. What will Hiashi do?! Find out in Chapter 10! :D**

**btw, if you want to give me possibilities, feel free to do so :D**

**R&R**

**ly guys , xLisaL**


	11. Chapter 11: The En what? Not yet?

**I am so sorry**

Okay, it took me a long time. You know how the end of the year in school is: crappy and hard, which means lots and lots of studying. That's the main reason it took so long. Then, I'm starting a new story, an AU to be precise, also NaruHina, which I will post on my second channel once I'm ready with this one.

_Sakura mocked. "I always wondered how the loudest and the quietest would have a relationship."_

"It will be amusing to see, eh." Ino said with an all too lover-dovey look on her face.

"It's none of your business." Hinata said finally getting the chance to speak.

"OF COURSE IT IS. MY COUSIN HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Neji yelled loudly.

"Oh, really?" A voice asked from the door, they all turned around to face none other than Hyuuga Hiashi.  


"F-father?" Hinata stuttered as she got up.

"Anou… Hiashi-sama…" Neji said.

"Come here, Hinata." He said motioning for the exit. "Uzumaki! Watch what you do!" Naruto straightened his back and nodded hastily.

Outside…

"Okay, would you like to explain or do I need to call your cousin?"

"It's true, Otou-san. I have a boyfriend." Hinata admitted.

"Well, that much is obvious. Look, I'm okay with it as long as Naruto promises not to hurt you or make you sad. Plus he has to prove himself worthy, or else there will be a removal of a certain body part of his. Warn him about that!" Hinata nodded and Hiashi sent her in again, then he yelled inside: "AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, USE PROTECTION!"

Then Hinata did something she always did in embarrassing moments. She fainted.

"NARUTO, get your ass out here!" The blond didn't need to be told twice.

"Don't try anything funny, or else you'll be dead meant. If you hurt her I'll--" Hiashi kept whispering things it Naruto's ear and the rest of the gang watched as he paled every second.

"God, that was ridiculous." A voice – _the _voice – said as she slowly regained her senses. "I'm actually surprised he took it so easily. I thought he would cut my b---"

"SPARE US, BAKA!" Sakura yelled. Hinata opened her eyes to see her with a blush covering her cheeks

"HINA-CHAN, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Naruto yelled as he saw the Hyuuga open her eyes.

"It's about time too. It's the last day of the party, we wouldn't want to spend it here waiting for you to wake up, right Hinata?" Tenten commented and pouted lightly. They should've started by now.

"S-sorry."

"So…" Neji started "What we'll be doing now is…" He walked towards the stereo and loud Evanescence music started playing. "Dance."

And so they danced. They danced for a long time, sometimes slow sometimes wildly, but the couples never parted, they always stayed together. Lunch was forgotten, even though when they finally quit dancing it was three in the afternoon. Hinata didn't do much; she only let herself be led by Naruto, the one that had recovered more easily.

"What now?" Ino said as she panted and leaned against Kiba's shoulder.

"The final game." Tenten announced happily. "It's what we left for the end, just to calm ourselves down a bit." Hinata stood up, left her room and came back with a hat in her hand. The hat was filled up with little papers.

"In each paper there's a dare." The Hyuuga explained. "Or rather, hard dares. Every person takes out a paper and HAS to do what it says. Unless someone decides to save her and do it for them, then that person does it and the one who wasn't able to do it picks another paper, BUT each one of us can only be saved once!"

"That seems hard." Kiba commented. He sure didn't want to do anything embarrassing, but now was his chance. He hadn't had a turn in their game of truth or dare. "But I'll go first." He took out one of the little pieces of paper and read it out loud. "Wear one of Sakura's dresses for the rest of the day…" He paled considerably. "Aw man. Are we leaving the house today?" Kiba was relieved when Neji shook his head. "Then fine. I'll get you all for this." In a few moments he came back into the room with a pink dress that parted at each side of his hips, which was very small for him, obviously.

"I hate pink." He mumbled and took his place back next to a laughing Ino. Next went Chouji.

"Eat Sakura's special, homemade soldier pills." He read aloud.

"HEY! Why are these silly things making fun of me? What's so wrong with my dress and I tried one of my soldier pills and they're just fine." There was a small silence and a dramatic cough in the background. "Ugh, fine." She walked towards her bag and took out a small plastic box with three soldier pills inside. She gave one of them to Chouji who decided that gulping it entirely would make it better, so he did it and ignored the awful taste.

"Since you're all being mean, I'll go next." Sakura said and took out one paper. "Let the group ask you an embarrassing question. ANSWER TRUTHFULLY. No help here." The group walked away from her and decided on a question.

"So, Sakura." Sasuke said blankly. "Is you hair a natural pink?"

"WHAT?" Everyone was silent.

"After that we all know the answer." Naruto said with a sweat drop on his forehead. "If it wasn't that bad you'd simply answer yes, but you didn't."

"Of course it's pink…" There was another pause. "It's black." She admitted and sighed.

"Oooooooookay… now if you don't mind, I'd like to forget this and take my turn." Neji said and took a piece of paper. "Stay shirtless for the rest of the day." He sighed and did as it said.

"Only if Tenten doesn't drool over me." He commented seeing her blush.

"BAKA!"

"YOSH! Now that almighty Neji was dared to do something, I won't let myself fall behind." Lee shouted and took a paper as well. "Do the same as the previous person."

"Once again, the bad part of wearing a one-piece suit emerges." Neji said.

"NOT TO WORRY! I'll take off the whole thing." He chuckled and was left only in boxers.

"Uhm… sure. I'll go next." Ino said and got a paper as well. "Kiss the one you love… NANI?"

------------------------------------------------------------

**So next chapter is going to be the last one. The last part of Neji's epic party.**

**Visit my other channel (LizaUzumaki) to see my other story (oneshot). Plus as I said I'll be posting my other new (long) story there. Note that it's an AU, but I think it came out great. Once the last chapter here comes up, I'll post the first of the other story.**

**Love you all.**

**xLisaL**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter of this story. I enjoyed writing this SO much. This chapter is kind of small, but ... stuff happens lol!**  
**Enjoy this last chapter! ;)**

One last Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, I would give Sakura a hair color that doesn't make her look too girly girl.

Chapter 11 – Goodbye ^^

"_Uhm… sure. I'll go next." Ino said and got a paper as well. "Kiss the one you love… NANI?"_

__"Oh yeah. That one was my idea." Hinata said and grinned evilly.

"I'm not doing this." The blond made the paper into a small ball and threw it away.

"Ino, just do it." Shikamaru grumbled and rolled his eyes. She felt hesitation and everyone noticed that, but finally she crawled to the middle of the circle and looked around, wanting to see everyone's reaction. Little did she know that all of them, except for one, knew who she was in love with. This was going to be interesting. She turned around and glanced at her prey. In one swift motion only ninja could see, she leaned forward and kissed Kiba right on the lips. It wasn't too much though, only enough to satisfy their friends. Kiba for one was shocked, but his face soon turned into a happy one.

"Well, well. It's the first time I find out that a hot girl is in love with me."

"Shut it!" Ino yelled with a big blush masking her creamy skin.

Soon, they all got their turns and found out that it was time to end the weekend-long party. Together, they all walked towards the main gate of the Hyuuga household.

"We had a great time… even after all those embarrassing moments." Chouji admitted, obviously meaning Naruto's little talk with Hiashi-sama. The blond sweat dropped and grinned nervously.

"We should do this more often." He said changing the subject. They all bid their goodbyes and Hinata took the opportunity to go take a walk with Naruto. The whole gang except Neji walked away from the house, happy as ever.

"Huh?" Ino looked around and everyone stopped to look at her curiously. "Where's Tenten?" She asked. It was true. Everyone was there, except for Tenten.

"So, it was a good idea, wasn't it?" The brunette asked as she let herself be led by Neji into his room. She soon threw herself onto his bed and he followed suit.

"Meh." He shrugged his shoulders and combed his hair with his hand. "It could have been worse." Tenten grinned.

"You liked it."

"Not really."

"Yes you did."

"OKAY, I liked it… a bit."

"You're such an ice-cube, Hyuuga Neji."

"Thank you." Tenten rolled her eyes at his reply, but that's when she got an idea.

"How about I give you your true birthday gift?" She asked and rolled over him, joining their lips.

"Oh, well. She must have gone the other way." Hinata said and shrugged it off.

"Well, we reached my house." Naruto said and ran off, grabbing his girlfriend's hand. "Bye!" They heard some of their friends laugh and could imagine others rolling their eyes or shaking their heads, but one thing was sure: they were all happy. Naruto closed the door behind Hinata.

"This party changed our lives didn't it?" He asked happily, even though the answer was clear to everyone. He watched as Hinata's lips slowly formed a smile.

"I guess it did."

"You're a genius." He then walked towards her and did what both of them wanted. He kissed her lips, slowly caressing them with his own. That kiss meant more than any other kiss they ever had, because it sealed the deal. The kiss was a promise of true love and loyalty and a deal of never letting each other go, even with little things in between. They held tight for years and years and right now, as they kissed, they blessed the other just for their mere existence.

**Sniff... it's so sad for me to end this story! =(**

**First of all I want to thank all my reviewers for the comments, even those that don't stand entirely in the positive area. Thank you all so much for reading, it means a lot.**

**Then, if you liked this story you will SURELY love my next one "Honored Students of Konoha High". If you didn't like "TWLP", it's okay, because I'm sure my new one is much, much better. ^^  
This one was just made for fun, overlooking mistakes, not too detailed, but my new fan fiction is a full fledged story, so check it out ok? Note that it's a High School AU, as obvious from the title.**

Once again, THANKS.

**xLisaL**


End file.
